Not The Only One
by mollygibbs101
Summary: When the weather takes a turn for the worse, TeamGibbs find themselves camping it out at Ziva's. But with both Abby and Tony afraid of the storm outside, is there anyone to comfort Ziva when certain memories are triggered?   XMAS SeSa Exchange fic for ZC


**Gibbs/Ziva fic:** Not The Only One

**Hurt/Comfort/Romance/(Humour)**

**T Rating** (only because a little bit of it is morbidly graphic)

**Summary:** When the weather takes a turn for the worse, TeamGibbs find themselves camping it out at Ziva's. But with both Abby and Tony afraid of the storm outside, is there anyone to comfort Ziva when certain memories are triggered?

**A/N:** Enjoy :) And I hope you've all had a good Christmas/Hannukah or which ever holiday you celebrate :) Oh and a good New Year, too :D

Not The Only One

'' Aw man,'' cried Tony, watching the weather report on the plasma. '' I was supposed to go jogging today.''

McGee scoffed. '' You? Jogging?''

'' There must be a pretty girl, yes?'' grinned Ziva, ignoring the low mumble coming from the television. Tony's mouth opened and closed like a fish, confirming Ziva's thoughts.

'' Really, Tony? Is there any distance you wouldn't go for a girl?'' sighed McGee, before frowning.

''... _despite the fine weather today, the weather will take a turn for the worse. A thunderstorm will arrive in DC and there is definitely chance of heavy rain. The storm will last throughout the night and the following day will be extremely wet. Let's hope you brave folks have your boots and umbrellas at the ready...''_

'' A thunderstorm? Tonight?... Cool.'' said McGee with a smile. Tony and Ziva looked at him with raised eyebrows.

'' Oh come on... It's a great atmosphere for me to write in. Candle light, typewriter-''

'' Do you shout 'it's alive' when you finish a sentence?'' asked Tony seriously. McGee rolled his eyes and ignored him.

'' Do not mind him, McGee. You work in whatever environment that makes you comfortable.'' said Ziva with a smile.

'' How about this one?'' said Gibbs, walking into the bullpen. He stopped in the middle of the bullpen and looked at the weather report. He frowned and sipped his coffee, he was not looking forward to driving home in the heavy rain. His gut began to churn at the thoughts of his team members skidding off of the road- He shook his head and sipped his coffee again. Looking out of the window and back at his team, he spoke. '' Okay, we're done for the day.'' he said, taking note of the clouds in the sky growing darker and darker and it wasn't because the sun was beginning to set.

'' Boss?''

'' You might as well, the office is practically empty.''

Moving quickly before Gibbs could change his mind, the three agents hurried to grab their gear.

'' See you later.''

'' Bye.''

Ziva watched the two men leave before she looked at Gibbs. '' Are you alright, Gibbs?''

'' Yeah, go home.''

Ziva nodded. '' Alright, I will see you tomorrow.'' said the Israeli before moving off towards the elevator.

Gibbs watched her walk away, his gut pushing those unnecessary and horrid images into his mind. '' Hey, Ziver?'' She turned to look at him as the elevator doors slid open. '' Take it easy on the road, won't ya.'' Ziva smiled before stepping into the elevator, making the churning in Gibbs' gut subside a little.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva sighed as she dropped her car keys on her coffee table and toed off her boots. She peeled her wet jacket off and threw it so it landed in front of the washing machine. Looking down at her shirt, she sighed. She had been out in the rain for less than two minutes and she was soaked through. Ziva moved through her apartment and into the bathroom after grabbing a towel. A nice hot shower should warm her up. She began to strip when her a knock on her door sounded.

'' You have got to be kidding me.''

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Standing outside Ziva's door shivering, Abby hopped from one foot to the other. It was cold and wet outside, just like her. She knocked again and the door opened to reveal a damp and annoyed looking Ziva... in a towel.

'' Um...''

'' Yes, Abby?'' asked Ziva. Her expression softening once she realised who it was.

'' Can I come in?'' asked Abby. Ziva peered at the Goth to see that she was holding a black bag with skulls on it. Clearly the Forensic was hoping for a sleep over.

'' Of course.'' said Ziva, moving aside to let Abby walk in. Once Ziva closed the door, Abby looked at her. '' Are you staying the night, Abby?'' asked Ziva, watching her friend vibrate with nervous energy.

'' Only if it is okay.'' she said with a grin.

Ziva nodded. '' Of course it is. Will you be alright for a couple of minutes? I was about to jump into the shower before you came.''

'' Yeah, I noticed.'' laughed Abby, looking at the red towel that only covered just below Ziva's mid thigh.

'' Make yourself at home.'' smirked Ziva before going back into the bathroom.

Abby watched Ziva walk off and she pull off her ruby red rain coat, she hung it up and then sat on Ziva's sofa. She hoped the Israeli really didn't mind her staying, but she hated thunderstorms. Last time there was a thunderstorm, she had stayed with Gibbs, the time before, McGee and the time before that, Tony. She wanted to vary it and to be honest, she was looking forward to spending time with her favourite female agent.

She didn't realise how far she had gone into her thoughts when Ziva poked her. '' Ziva!'' You made me jump.''

'' I saw,'' grinned Ziva. '' Did you want to use the bathroom?'' she asked.

Abby looked at Ziva to see her wearing her pajamas. '' Um, yeah.'' said Abby before grabbing her bag and moving off into the bathroom.

When Abby came back clad in her own pjs, she saw that Ziva had brought her own blankets and pillows into the living room as well as some extra for her. The Israeli also had different types of snacks displayed on the coffee table and a pair of mugs full of steaming hot chocolate. '' Wow.'' said Abby, eyeing up the food.

'' I knew there was a reason I went mad to buy some rubbish food.'' said Ziva, picking up a crisp and eating it.

'' Junk, Ziva. It's junk food.'' grinned Abby.

Ziva shrugged and smiled when Abby sat next to her. They sat in silence, the only thing to be heard was munching and the occasional sip.

'' Why are you afraid of thunderstorms, Abby?'' asked Ziva, looking at the Goth.

Abby swallowed her mouthful of hot chocolate. '' I don't know. I just... They remind me of bad things, you know? It's like, whenever you see a movie, the bad things always happen during a thunderstorm. It just feels like thunder and lightning are tied with bad things,'' said Abby, before looking down at the hot chocolate she was holding. '' Kinda stupid, huh?''

Ziva shook her head. '' No, I do not think it is. Everyone is afraid of something. Except for me because I am a 'ninja', as Tony put it.'' said Ziva, grinning when Abby laughed. They sat in silence again until Abby spoke up.

'' I wonder how the guys are.'' And then, as if like magic, a knock sounded on the door. Ziva rolled her eyes and got up to answer it. She grinned when she saw a wet Tony and an equally wet McGee.

'' Mind if we stay? Our Senior Field Agent is scared of a few crashes.'' Ziva stood aside and the two males walked in, mindful to take off their wet coats and their shoes.

'' Bathroom.'' said Ziva, pointing at said destination. The two disappeared and reappeared with dry hair and only wearing their shirts and boxers.

'' Very nice, gentlemen.'' said Abby, laughing. McGee and Tony sat either side of the Forensic and Ziva stood in front of them, hand on hip.

'' Would you two like a hot chocolate?'' she asked.

The two nodded and Abby held out her empty mug. '' Can I have a refill, please?''

Ziva smiled and took her mug before going into the kitchen. While she was in there waiting for the kettle to boil, her mind flew to where Gibbs might be. He was more than likely in his basement, sanding that boat of his, alone. She kind of hoped that he would make an appearance but she knew that it was unlikely. He was an alpha male, a functional mute that flew solo. It would be nice if he did stay the night. She might _accidently _wake up curled into his side or she might _accidently _walk in on him in the bathroom. She closed her eyes, willing those thoughts to go. She must be crazy, he was her boss, her go-to man, he would never be interested in a woman like her. Ever. She nodded to herself, her pep talk pushing any silver-haired or blue-eyed related thoughts down and away.

'' Ziva?'' called Abby as she walked into the kitchen.

Ziva turned around and smiled. '' Yes?''

'' Are you okay?''

'' Yes, I am fine.'' she said, turning back to her task.

Abby frowned. As careful as Ziva was to hide her 'irrelevant' emotions, the Israeli slipped up occasionally. Unfortunately for said Israeli, Abby noticed these slip ups and she had connected them together until she got the best part of a picture. Her friend had feelings for their boss. Abby wanted to talk about it tonight but obviously that wasn't going to happen now that the boys were there. Or was it?

'' Ziva?''

'' Yes, Abby?''

'' Can we talk for a second? Quietly?''

Ziva turned to look at her friend. '' Are we not already?''

Abby rolled her eyes. '' Never mind.'' she said, knowing that Ziva would not answer to direct questioning. She decided on another route instead. '' I hope Gibbs is okay.'' Abby hid a triumphant smirk as Ziva's head snapped to look at her.

'' Why?''

'' Oh, you know his driving. Tony and McGee said that the roads were quite wet... and slippery.'' Abby watched as Ziva hid any external signs of emotion.

'' Gibbs is a capable man. I am sure he is fine.'' said Ziva, though Abby heard the smallest trace of worry in her voice. _Gotcha._

'' Yeah, I guess. I'm just worrying, you know?''

Ziva nodded and carried on making the hot chocolates. '' Well, I am sure he is fine. You should not worry yourself so much, Abby.'' said Ziva, handing Abby a hot chocolate before disappearing with Tony's and McGee's mugs.

'' Dammit, almost.'' said Abby, before following her out of the kitchen.

'' Oh, thanks Ziva.''

'' Mmm, thanks.'' said Tony, after taking a sip.

Ziva smiled before looking at Abby. '' I will be back in a moment.'' she said before moving off towards the bathroom. Once Abby heard the lock click she looked at Tony and McGee.

'' Tell me you saw that.''

'' Saw what?''

'' How worried she looks.'' said Abby, sitting between the two men.

'' Why would she be worried?'' asked McGee, licking the side of his mug.

'' Gibbs plus his driving plus wet slippery roads equals?''

Tony put his mug down. '' Boss is fine, isn't he?''

'' That's what Ziva's finding out.'' said Abby, looking over her shoulder at the closed bathroom door.

'' So... what's your point?''

Abby growled in frustration. '' You guys are really dense sometimes. She likes him.''

Tony and McGee laughed. '' Yeah right. Ziva wouldn't like Boss, she's too professional.''

'' Not to mention Boss would stamp Rule 12 on her forehead.''

'' Guys, I'm serious. She likes him. Just drop him into the conversation and watch how she acts. I'd bet my lab on it.''

The two men gulped. The fact that Abby would willingly bet her lab was huge, it was enough to make them listen and think. Maybe she was being serious...

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Holding the phone to her ear, Ziva sighed. She had to admit, Abby did a good job in winding her up about Gibbs, not that she'd let that on. Listening to the other end of the line ring, she froze when there was an answer.

'' _Yeah, Gibbs_.''

'' Hey Gibbs.''

'' _What's wrong, Ziver?_''

Ziva bit her lip. Whenever he called her that her heart rate increased and her knees knocked. '' Nothing. I was just wondering how you were. You told me to be careful on the road and well, our driving styles are practically the same so-''

'' _I'm talking to you, aren't I?_''

Ziva grinned, she could almost see the eye roll. '' Yes, you are. I am sorry for bothering you Gibbs. It is just that Abby-''

'' _Abby? Is Abby with you?_'' he asked.

Ziva inwardly cursed. Why did she have to bring up his favourite? '' Yes, she does not like thunderstorms. Tony and McGee are here also.''

'' _The storm hasn't started yet._''

'' I know. But here they are.'' sighed Ziva.

'' _Look after them, won't you Ziv?_''

Ziva froze. Hm, that was new. _Ziv, _she liked it. '' You know I will, Gibbs.''

'' _Alright then, I'll see you all tomorrow_.''

Wait! Tell him you want him to come over! _Get a grip, David. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. _So? You need him, just tell him! '' Of course. Shalom, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, before flipping her phone shut. She held it tight and pondered how painful a shot to the head would be before a sound from the living room snapped her out of her thoughts.

'' I am going to kill them.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' I swear to God there was a flash.'' said Tony, whilst glaring at McGee who was laughing at him. In a panic, Tony had knocked over a bowl full of snacks making a mess all over Ziva's floor.

'' His face...'' breathed McGee through laughter.

Abby looked at Ziva, her eyes wide with fear. '' Ziva... Argh!'' cried Abby as a loud rumble sounded. She reached out and grabbed McGee's hand.

McGee stopped his laughing and focused on comforting Abby. '' It's okay, Abby.''

'' Hey! What about ME!'' said Tony, shouting the pronoun as a flash brightened up the ebony sky outside. McGee held out his hand and Tony took it.

Another loud crack sounded, making Abby jump. '' Tim, make it stop.'' mumbled Abby, burying her face into his neck. Ziva picked up some of the blankets and moved them so that her three friends were huddled underneath them, the blankets acting as a shield, reducing the noises and flashes. She was about to grab her own blanket when the lights went out.

'' Great...''

'' Ziva, why d'ya turn out the lights?''

'' I did not.'' she said, using her phone as a torch so that she could find her gearbag. Willing a rising panic to stay low, she dug in the bag and pulled out her flashlight. Flicking it on, she shone it in her teammates direction. '' Aside from the obvious, are you all okay?''

'' Yeah. We're good.'' came Abby's muffled voice.

'' Good.'' said Ziva. '' I think we may be experiencing a power graze.''

'' Power cut.'' came three voices in unison.

'' Whatever!'' came Ziva's snappy reply. She blinked quickly, shoving memories away. She calmed herself and was thankful that nobody could see her.

'' D'you think Boss has a powercut too?'' asked McGee, looking up at Ziva.

'' I do not know.'' said Ziva, pulling out her phone to see that she had no signal. '' Oh...''

'' What?''

'' No signal.''

'' Maybe the storm wiped out a pole?''

'' I think so. Are those two okay?'' asked Ziva, realising that neither Abby or Tony had spoken up. She shone the light down to see Abby clutching McGee's shirt in one fist and her eyes shut tight, while Tony was holding McGee's hand and his other hand was on top of Abby's.

'' Try and get some sleep, yes?''

'' Yeah... okay then.'' said McGee. Ziva put the torch down on the coffee table and sat in her chair. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the thunder and lightning. What she hadn't told Abby was that she wasn't so great with thunderstorms either. It was one of her first missions and even though it may have been considered a success, it had gone horribly wrong.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_'' Ariel! Stay down!'' said Ziva. Her team were in a safehouse waiting for a helicopter to land in a town 40 miles away. Once it landed they had to make their way, on foot, to the helicopter and then they would be taken back to Israel with the information they had acquired._

_'' Ziva. It is fine. There is nobody around.'' said Ariel._

_'' It would not hurt to be a little more careful, Ariel.'' said Aaron, looking out of the window. _

_Ariel rolled her eyes and looked back at the radio they were supposed to be getting a message from. She frowned as the red light showing how much signal there was, died._

_'' Ziva?'' _

_'' What did you do?'' _

_'' Nothing. I swear.'' said Ariel. Just as Ziva began to look it over, the dim light in the room went out as well as the laptop with their information._

_'' Aaron?''_

_'' I do not believe that was a coincidence. Take the memory stick Ziva. Protect it!'' said Aaron, getting up and picking up a gun. '' The helicopter is on its way. You know where it will be, start running, you as well Ariel.''_

_'' What about you?''_

_'' I will buy you some time.'' _

_Ariel began to move as Ziva picked up the memory stick, she stuck it down her bra and looked at Aaron._

_'' I will help you figh-''_

_'' No! Get out of here! I will catch up!'' he said as the front door was kicked in. '' Go now!'' _

_Ariel grabbed Ziva's wrist and they ran out of the house, trying to ignore the flashes the guns made when they were fired. _

_They ran until they couldn't run anymore. Ariel slid down a tree trunk and Ziva doubled over, trying to catch her breath. Ariel watched Ziva look behind them. ''He will be alright. He is one of the best.''_

_Ziva nodded. '' How did they know we were there?''_

_'' Heat vision, infrared, intel... take your pick,'' Ariel looked at her watch. '' We have 18 hours to get to the meeting point.''_

_'' Are we going to wait for Aaron?'' asked Ziva._

_'' We can spare an hour, but that is all.''_

_'' Okay.''_

_- Seventeen hours later -_

_'' There it is.'' said Ariel. She looked behind her to see Ziva smiling and Aaron nodding. _

_'' Like they said.'' Aaron spoke weakly. After fighting at least 5 armed men, he had escaped with blood loss and a few suspected broken ribs, not to mention he had a bullet wound on his arm and an ear missing._

_'' Are you alright?''_

_'' I have most definitely seen better days, Ziva, but I will be fine once this mission is over.''_

_They looked up as a helicopter hovered a few feet above them, a rope ladder hanging. Ariel and Ziva helped Aaron up first before climbing up after him. They sat in the helicopter and let out a sigh of relief as their mission drew to a close. _

_They all jerked forward suddenly as their propeller was taken out, the helicopter began to plummet, leaving them with little time to secure themselves. _

_Crashing. Breaking. Fire._

_Ziva coughed and moved around to see Aaron fighting for breath, a large sharp metal rod sticking out through his chest. '' Aaron...'' breathed Ziva, crawling over to him._

_'' Ah, Ziva.'' he gasped, blood trickling down his chin from his lips. '' I... had a feeling... this would be... my last... mission. Ariel?''_

_Ziva looked to her right to see Ariel also with a metal rod impaling her, only she never had time to blink. Her glassy eyes screaming in horror. _

_'' She did not...''_

_'' It is a... shame. She was... a good officer... as you are.''_

_'' Aaron-''_

_'' Ziva... listen. You need to go... find help... you must get back... to Israel. Our nation is... depending on you. You are... an excellent... officer, Ziva. A credit to Israel. Take this... mission as a lesson. Learn... grow stronger.''_

_'' I will.'' whispered Ziva._

_'' And... kill some of the... bastards... for me.''_

_'' Of course I will. I hope you get to where you want to go, Aaron.''_

_'' Oh... I will. It is... very warm and... there are... women... in bikinis. Just like... home.''_

_Ziva laughed and pressed a kiss to Aaron's head. '' Do you need help getting there?''_

_'' No Ziva... if they come here... I will take them... with me.'' he said. Understanding what he meant, Ziva pulled a grenade from her pack and gave it to him._

_'' Go...''_

_Leaving Aaron to wait, Ziva got off of her knees and began to run as best as she could with sore ribs and a head wound. She got to a mountain and jumped as the helicopter she was in, only ten minutes ago, exploded. Silently thanking Aaron and wishing him peace, she continued to run. But soon that slowed to a jog, which slowed again to a walk. She held her ribs and sank to her knees, tiredness and pain threatening to take over. _

_She bit her lip and got back up. '' Now is not the time for weakness, Aaron bought you time, use it.'' she said. She pressed on until she saw a small town at the base of the mountain. Smiling, she went for it. Once she reached the town, she found herself a way to communicate to Mossad, not caring that it was the result of threatening to kill._

_She found an alley and sat down, waiting for her ride home. No doubt Mossad would be pleased with the intel, but she winced when she thought about Ariel and Aaron. Mossad had lost two seasoned officers and gained a battered rookie. Not the best day Mossad had ever seen. Ziva felt her eyes closing and she soon lost consciousness._

_The next thing she knew was that her brother was looking at her with concern. '' Ziva?''_

_'' Ari?''_

_'' You will be ok, my sister. We are on route to Haifa where you will recover.''_

_Ziva nodded and looked away. Ari caressed his sister's face. '' You did well, Ziva. You should be proud.''_

_'' Aaron and Ariel are dead.'' she spat._

_'' I know. We found what was left of the crash. There is enough for a buriel, Ziva, do not worry.'' said Ari._

_Ziva reached out for her brother's hand. '' Every time I blink, I see them dead.'' she whispered._

_Ari caressed her hand gently. '' I know. The same happened to me. However, I will be there for your nightmares, little sister.''_

_Ziva nodded and Ari pressed a gentle, hardly there kiss to her head. '' You will be okay.''_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

A knock sounded on Ziva's door prompting a whimper from Abby. Ziva got up cautiously and grabbed her gun. She opened the door and pressed the gun to something soft.

'' Drop the gun, David, it's me.'' came a deep rumble that thankfully wasn't thunder... or a hailstorm of bullets.

'' Gibbs.'' breathed Ziva.

Gibbs walked in, his flashlight lighting up the room. '' I did try to call.'' he said, taking in the three huddled together.

'' There's a powercut and we think there is a pole down, somewhere.'' said McGee quietly. Despite the thunderstorm raging outside, Tony had managed to fall into a fitful sleep and Abby wasn't far behind.

Gibbs stroked Abby's hair before pressing a kiss to her cheek. '' Are you okay, Abs?''

'' Yeah.'' she whispered, still clutching at McGee's shirt.

'' McGee?''

'' I'm okay, Boss.'' said McGee tiredly.

Gibbs nodded and moved so that he was standing in front of Ziva. '' And you?''

'' I am fine.'' said Ziva, hoping that there wasn't a trace of fear in her voice. Gibbs raised his eyebrows, making Ziva move back to her spot on the chair.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

After a while, the thunder and lightning stopped and the only thing that could be heard were the gentle snores from McGee, Tony and Abby. Ziva was curled up, keeping an eye on the three, while Gibbs was sat opposite Ziva with an eye on her.

'' Ziver?''

Ziva moved her eyes to look at Gibbs. '' Yes?'' she whispered, not wanting to wake any of her sleeping friends.

'' Are you sure you're okay?''

'' Honestly?''

Gibbs chuckled quietly. '' I'd prefer it if you didn't lie to me.''

'' I am not a huge fan of thunderstorms,'' admitted Ziva. '' Though, I am not as bad as Tony or Abby.''

Gibbs frowned. He had heard a little anger in her voice as she told him of her irrational fear. '' It's okay to be afraid, Ziv.''

'' I am not afraid. I just do not like them.'' As she said that, a clap of thunder sounded, making her jump.

Gibbs held out his arm and smiled as Ziva slowly got up to move over to him. He chuckled when a flash lit up the sky, making her move a little faster. She settled on his lap, her feet over the edge of the chair and her head on his chest.

'' Why don't you like them?''

'' They remind me too much of war and past missions with Mossad.''

Something in Gibbs' mind clicked. '' Ah... Bad mission, huh?''

'' One of my first. Both of my team mates died. I was the only survivor.''

'' I used to think that.'' murmured Gibbs, unconciously moving his hand to stroke Ziva's silky hair. The Israeli smiled at his comforting notion.

'' Really?'' she asked, surprised to think that the invincible Leroy Jethro Gibbs would have an ounce of fear over something as silly as a thunderstorm.

'' Hmm. It reminded me of the bombs and shootings.''

'' That is what I think of.'' said Ziva, listening to Gibbs' steady heartbeat.

'' Shannon used to make fun of me. 'A big bad marine like you'-'' he broke of, a nostalgic smile on his face. '' She showed me there was nothing to be afraid of.''

'' I am not afraid.'' insisted Ziva, sitting up and making Gibbs move his hand from her hair. Ziva smiled as his hand fell and rest upon the small piece of skin that the back of her top didn't cover. His thumb rubbed small comforting circles into her flesh, making her relax.

'' I believe you. No need to go on the defensive, David.'' smirked Gibbs.

'' I am not on the defensive.''

Gibbs chuckled. '' Yeah you are.''

'' Whatever.'' huffed Ziva, folding her arms across her chest.

Gibbs grinned and let her sit in a huff. He then thought at how they were sitting and how they had sat. Her against his chest, both of them snuggled up together on a chair. Gibbs felt... comfortable, it wasn't awkward at all and he got to thinking, what if it was something that happened on a regular basis?

A poke to his shoulder drew his attention back to reality. He noticed steady breaths against his temple and a smell of blueberries? '' You were thinking.'' said Ziva, the level of tiredness in her voice measurable by how thick her accent was.

'' Was I?''

'' Hmm. I could actually hear cogs turning.''

Gibbs chuckled and fidgeted, making Ziva get off of his lap. He looked up to see her silhouette with a hand on her hip.

'' If you wanted me off of your lap, you should have said so.'' The smallest trace of hurt in her voice.

Gibbs stood. '' I need to go, I'm not sleeping in a chair for the night. It'd do my back in.''

'' Do you have to go?'' came Ziva's small voice before it was drowned out by a loud clap of thunder. Gibbs looked at her and stepped into her personal space.

'' That depends. D'you want me to go?'' he asked, irritated at how husky and deep his voice went. He knew Ziva had heard the change as he saw her head tilt the way it usually did when she was analysing and planning her next move.

'' No, not really.'' she said softly.

Gibbs paused to think. Was he really going to do this?

Hell to the freakin' yeah, he was.

He moved closer so that his nose brushed Ziva's. '' That's good, 'cause I don't want to go.'' He grinned as he felt Ziva's hand gently placed on his chest. It ran down his torso and reached out for his hand. She pulled, making him move, slowly and gently, mindful of their three sleeping team mates.

He trailed his hand along the walls as Ziva pulled him to what he assumed to be her bedroom. She stopped, let his hand go and pushed him back gently so that he sat on her bare bed.

'' Wait a moment.'' she whispered, before he heard her walk away. He strained his ears and tried to listen for when Ziva came back. Shuffling footsteps could be heard a few minutes later as she walked back into the room.

'' What is that?'' asked Gibbs, almost cursing the lack of light.

'' Pillows and a duvet. I have too many spares, but this is the first time I am glad I do. You can never be too prepared.'' she added as an afterthought.

Gibbs listened as she fumbled around to try and make her bed. He knew she was done when he heard a satisfied 'ha'. He sat back down and reached out for the Israeli. He caught her wrist and pulled her towards him so that she was straddling his lap. His hands blindly skimmed up her arms and into her hair to massage her scalp before directing her head down and kissing her softly.

The kiss lasted for a few seconds and they pulled apart with a gentle pop. Ziva brushed her nose against his and used her weight to push them back, so that Gibbs was lying on the bed with his feet dangling over the edge. She almost purred when his calloused hands rest upon the bare skin of the small of her back.

'' Gibbs...''

'' Hm?''

'' I am glad you came over.'' said Ziva quietly, moving forward to nibble on Gibbs' jaw.

'' That makes two of us.'' he replied just as quietly. Gibbs moved them both so that they were in the middle of Ziva's bed and so she was underneath him. His calloused hand rest on her face so that he could caress her cheek. He lowered his head and kissed her again, smirking as she opened her mouth and let him have his way. As they were kissing, he felt Ziva's small hands travel down his body and hook themselves into the belt loops on his jeans. His hand, in an attempt to 'get even', moved down her body to pull up her top. He felt her freeze as his thumb began to trace patterns on the soft, silky skin just under her ribs.

'' Ticklish?'' he asked as he pulled his lips from hers.

'' Yes.'' panted Ziva, giving the man above her a quick peck on the lips. '' But not tonight. I do not wish to wake up Abby or McGee... least of all, Tony.''

Gibbs was thankful it was pitch black, aside from the occasional flash and rumble, at least then Ziva couldn't see the grin on his face at the hint that what they were doing wasn't a one time thing.

'' I'll have to remember that.'' he said, moving his head lower and placing kisses along Ziva's collarbone and neck.

'' I am sure you will.'' sighed Ziva happily as he kissed the spot that made her spine tingle. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as Gibbs' hands travelled from her ribs down to rest on her thighs.

'' You alright?'' he asked. Ziva could tell he was smirking even though she couldn't see it. She nodded and tried to sit up but Gibbs being Gibbs decided that he was to stay on top. Ziva pouted to herself but that was soon washed away with another kiss. God, she loved his kisses...

She snapped back to reality when Gibbs pulled his lips from hers, she scolded herself for the whine that followed.

'' Is something wrong?'' asked Ziva, moving to sit up. This time, the silver haired agent didn't stop her.

'' No, was just thinking.''

He saw Ziva tilt her head. '' About?''

'' There were a lot of people with their money on you and DiNozzo getting together.'' stated Gibbs.

'' So?'' said Ziva. '' I am not interested in him, if that is what you are worried about.'' she saw Gibbs shrug and shake his head.

'' Nah, not really.''

'' To be honest, it would not surprise me if he and McGee got together. Or Tony and Abby.''

Gibbs chuckled lightly. '' I'm glad I'm not the only one that thinks that.''

Ziva reached out and her hand landed on his shoulder, where she pulled him down onto her. She reached up and kissed him, her other hand buried in his short silver hair. They stopped their kiss to catch their breaths, but let their moist lips rest on each other's. Gibbs' lips moved up to kiss Ziva's temple and eyes, while Ziva's moved across, to nibble on Gibbs' ear. Ziva's free hand moved to capture one of his, when hers caught his, his thumb caressed her thumb.

Gibbs pulled his head up to kiss the tip of Ziva's nose, making her smile that beautiful smile of hers.

'' I like this.'' said Ziva simply, stretching her neck up to kiss the tip of Gibbs' nose.

'' Do you?'' asked Gibbs, softly, his free hand cupping her cheek.

'' Yes.'' said Ziva, her smile being sounded by her voice. '' I hate to ruin your street cred, Gibbs, but you are a gentle, caring, sweet man.'' _One that I can see caring for me for as long as we are together _she thought.

'' Oh really? Well, you wait 'til we're alone Miss David, 'cause I'll have you begging for mercy.'' said Gibbs, his deep voice making Ziva shudder in anticipation.

'' I will hold you to that.'' said Ziva.

'' But for the record... I don't mind my street cred being ruined if it's for you.'' said Gibbs softly, his lips tracing along Ziva's jaw.

Ziva hummed in pleasure and wiggled further down her bed. She reached up and made Gibbs go onto his side as she moved down to the end of her bed to get rid of his shoes and socks for him.

'' Not just a pretty face, eh David?''

Ziva chuckled and placed his socks into his shoes and his shoes at the foot of her bed, before crawling back up next to him and throwing the duvet so it covered both of them. She tucked herself into his side and reached her legs down so that her feet were in contact with his. She sighed contently and grinned as Gibbs poked her.

'' You done?''

'' Yes.'' chuckled Ziva quietly.

'' Good, my turn.'' said Gibbs, moving his hands around Ziva's body. One hand moved to rest on top of his chest where Ziva's hand was, he picked up and hand and kissed each knuckle before holding it back on his chest. His other hand moved to pull Ziva's shirt up to rest on her bare hip. His thumb traced along her hip bone and Ziva sighed contently.

'' I could get used to going to bed like this every night.'' she said absentmindedly.

Gibbs smirked. '' So could I, Ziver. So could I.'' he said before kissing the top of her head and letting sleep overtake him.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ziva shifted in her sleep. She didn't want to open her eyes as she wasn't totally sure what woke her up. She listened and she internally rolled her eyes as she realised it was the rain hitting the window that woke her up. She opened her mocha orbs and smiled as she remembered what had happened yesterday, well, last night.

She sat up just a little bit to see Gibbs still fast asleep, she smiled again as he mumbled in his sleep and sighed. She sat up completely and yawned before moving to get out of bed, but not before placing a gentle kiss on Gibbs' head. She shook her head at herself, but it wasn't her fault! She just couldn't resist...

She practically tiptoed out of her room and towards her living room where she stopped and smiled to see her three team mates still asleep and snoring. She walked over to them and made sure they were warm and tucked up before disappearing to get dressed for her run, as well as taking care of a few things.

It might be wet and miserable outside, but Ziva had yet to see a day where she didn't run.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Abby jolted herself awake and looked at where she was and who she was with. She was sprawled across both McGee and Tony. She yawned and sat up, rubbed her eyes and smiled at how cute the two boys looked when they were asleep. Oh well...

'' Hey, wake up.'' said Abby, frowning when neither of them did. She was about to open her mouth when heavy footsteps behind her made her turn around.

'' Morning, Gibbs.'' said Abby with a smile.

Gibbs smirked at Abby's lopsided pigtails and nodded. '' Mornin', Abs. Where's Ziva?'' he asked.

'' Erm...''

The front door opened and Ziva walked through carrying a grocery bag. '' Morning.'' she said, smiling at both Abby and Gibbs, but for very different reasons.

'' You went out for a run? In that?'' asked Gibbs.

'' Always do.'' said Ziva, moving past him to get to the kitchen.

'' Hey Ziva, if NCIS doesn't work out, you should be a postman.'' said Tony, alerting the team of his conscious state.

'' I like my gender the way it is, thank you.'' said Ziva, from the kitchen. Tony, Abby and Gibbs got up and followed Ziva, in an attempt to leave McGee as long as possible to sleep.

'' What are you doing?'' asked Abby.

'' While you were all asleep, I fixed my electric. I had to throw away some of the things in my fridge but it did not suffer too badly.'' explained Ziva, pulling bits out of the bag and putting them into the fridge.

'' What was wrong with it?''

'' A wire fell.'' she said, pulling a frying pan out of her cupboard and putting it onto the cooker.

The three frowned and looked at each other in an attempt to try and figure out what she meant.

'' Oh, it's way too early for this.'' moaned Tony.

'' Actually, it is 0830.'' said Ziva, looking at her watch. '' I think you will live, considering we all should have been at work an hour ago.''

Gibbs smirked and watched as Ziva got the last bits and pieces out of the bag. '' Bacon?'' asked Gibbs confused.

'' Yes, I know you American men are fond of bacon, I thought I would cook you some.'' said Ziva, flashing a quick smile at Gibbs.

'' Ahh, Boss, I'm glad she was hired.'' said Tony, moving out of the kitchen to go back to sleep.

Ziva shook her head and smiled at Abby before producing a Caf-POW! '' I hope it is not too early for one of those.'' said Ziva, smiling when Abby took a massive sip.

'' For one of these? It is never too early, Ziva. Thank you.''

'' I also got you a breakfast muffin. I did not think you would want bacon.'' said Ziva, handing Abby her muffin.

Abby took it with a smile and disappeared back into the living room, leaving just Ziva and Gibbs in the kitchen.

The two looked at each other and gave an awkward smile.

'' I wish I knew what to do now.'' said Ziva, keeping an eye on the bacon sizzling in the pan.

'' What d'you mean?'' asked Gibbs, watching Ziva open the top cupboard to pull some mugs down. '' I'll do that.'' he said, taking them off of her.

'' The direction we move in. Last night was wonderful, Gibbs. Even though all we did was kiss, I-I felt... amazing.'' she said, turning the bacon over, smirking when she heard Gibbs' stomach growl.

'' Forward is usually a good direction.'' he said, gently moving her to the side so he could get to the milk.

'' I know.'' She moved over to the bread bin and pulled out a loaf to butter it and turn it into bacon sandwiches for the male members of TeamGibbs.

'' I get why you're hesitant, you know.'' said Gibbs, leaning against the counter with his arms folded, waiting for the kettle to boil.

Ziva looked up from her buttering and regarded him with a look. '' Really?''

'' Yeah. I've been married four times, divorced three, that's bound to put some form of doubt into your head.''

Ziva's silence confirmed what he said.

'' And you're afraid of what would happen if we were found out by the wrong people, at the wrong time.''

Ziva looked at him. '' How do you read people like a book?''

'' I didn't. These are things I think about when considering others.'' said Gibbs, turning around and pouring the water into the mugs.

'' Smooth.'' said Ziva, placing the bread on plates after turning the bacon again.

'' I try.''

'' Well, that is not all I am... 'hesitant' about, Gibbs.'' said Ziva, putting the bacon onto the buttered bread.

'' Really?''

'' I want a bit of stability in my life.'' she said carefully. '' And I do not want my heart to be broken. On purpose.'' she added as an afterthought as she remembered just how dangerous their job could be.

Gibbs rest a hand on her shoulder and turned her to face him. '' I can't make a lot of promises, Ziva. But if there is one thing I can and will promise, it's the fact that I would never _ever _intentionally break your heart.''

His thumb caressed her cheek and she smiled. '' I believe you.'' said Ziva, smiling before Gibbs pulled her in for a kiss. Just as it was deepening they stopped as they felt they were being watched. They turned to the kitchen doorway to see Abby standing there with a victorious smug look on her face. Both Gibbs' and Ziva's faces fell as Abby walked in.

'' So...''

'' Abs, don't-''

'' I'm not gonna say anything. I am going to say that I am so, like, totally psychic. I just knew you guys would get together.'' She turned to look at Ziva. '' Just like I so knew that you would phone Gibbs to see if he was okay after that little show I made.''

Ziva's jaw dropped. '' You knew?''

Abby scoffed. '' Pur-lease, Ziva, I could see it in your face at the mention of his name.''

'' You played on my feelings.'' said Ziva, a little hurt and angry at the same time.

'' For your own good, look who it got you.'' said Abby, a smile lighting up her face as Ziva looked up at Gibbs for him to kiss her temple. '' See! You guys were made for each other. Look how cute you are! It's only been, what-'' Abby looked at her watch. '' Eight? Nine hours?''

Gibbs and Ziva looked at each other with embarassed grins, which made Abby smile.

'' Aww, you guys.'' she said, before pulling Ziva into a hug. '' He'll look after you.'' whispered Abby.

The two girls pulled apart and Ziva nodded. '' I know.''

'' Good.'' said Abby, reaching over and taking two bacon sandwiches, one for Tony and the other for McGee. Abby left with an extra bounce in her step and Gibbs looked at Ziva.

He tucked a curl behind her ear and rubbed her nose with his. '' What did she say?''

Ziva smiled and kissed Gibbs' breath away. '' She said that you would look after me.''

Gibbs smiled and caressed her cheek. '' You can count on it.''


End file.
